


Bad Dads

by Akatsukis_Alice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Bad Dads, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Jealous Steve, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, M/M, Other, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Romance, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatsukis_Alice/pseuds/Akatsukis_Alice
Summary: Tony Stark and Steve rogers have been married for a few years now, and even decided to adopt one Peter Parker into their family. But of course being a man out of time and man with a suit of armor around the world... trouble is soon to follow. Be it in the form of past mistakes, present mistakes and the unexpected push of ghosts from all directions. Their relationship will be tested in more ways than one. Just because you're a super dad doesn't mean that you can't be a Bad Dad.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 10





	Bad Dads

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan-fiction birthed from the mind of one Akatsukis_Alice, my best friend. I took up the mantle to write this crazy idea for her, from her crazy mind. This is an ongoing story so multiple chapters will be involved.

“Peter what did I say about using the web shooters in my work space?” Tony rubbed his temples with a groan as the ten-year-old peeked around the corner, the web shooter prototypes hanging loosely on his wrists. 

“Dad two said I could use them if I finished my homework...” he droned off, refusing to step foot in the office. 

“Did dad two make them?” 

Tony’s gaze fixed on Peter who had at least stepped fully into the doorway, looking extremely guilty as he shook his head ‘no’. 

“Did dad two ask me first?” 

“Well I don’t know...” 

“Stupid question,” he sighed scratching his beard then narrowing his eyes at the little spider, “C’mere kid.” 

Peter padded over and Tony lifted him into his lap. There were random strands of the synthetic web stuck in his hair, just as they were on the ceiling and on Tony’s favorite desk chair. 

“From now on who do we ask for permission to use the toys?” 

“Dad one,” he mumbled sheepishly refusing to meet Tony’s gaze. 

“That’s right. Now give me the shooters and go take your shower for tonight.” 

Little spider set them delicately in Tony’s out stretched hand then nearly sprinted out of the room. 

“Does that make me the bad dad now?” A velvety voice asked from the doorway a few seconds later. Steve didn’t mean it seriously; he was smiling in his husband’s direction. 

“Rogers you tell the boy yes more than a parent should.” 

“And when were you told no as a child?” There was a teasing undertone that Tony picked up immediately, he couldn’t help but smirk in the younger man’s direction. 

“Never. And I still don’t get told no now. You said yes to going on a date, you said yes to marrying me, you said yes to a child, there’s a lot you say yes to.” 

Steve walked into the office and perched on the edge of the desk, “I can’t say no to you.” 

“Trust me soldier I know,” Tony’s voice lowered and Steve perched an eyebrow. 

“As much as I want to say yes tonight, Sam and I need to go to DC early tomorrow.” 

“Way to kill the mood dad two.” 

“I’ll make up for it later babe,” Steve grinned kissing Tony on the side of his head before leaning down to whisper in his ear, “Double time tomorrow night.” 

“No wonder they call you super soldier,” Tony gruffly replied as Steve walked out of the office with a chuckle. 

Tony went to grab the shooters blindly, thoughts a little more south than he preferred, when he accidently pressed the activate button the side. The synthetic web shot out and coated his chest and face, to which he sputtered at. 

There was a giggle from the hall and a pajama clad Peter’s eyes widened as Tony’s connected with his. He couldn’t really do anything and just shrugged his shoulders, laughing at himself along with Peter. 

“Time for bed Parker.” 

~*~ 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” 

Steve lowered the ball cap further on his head at Sam’s question. They were standing at a fruit stand across the way from a rundown apartment complex. There were a lot of cars flying by, people on the streets and noises from everywhere; yet Steve heard him clear as day, the question even ringing in his mind after the fact. 

Was this a good idea? 

His lips pursed and he knew if they stopped now, he would question himself on the ‘what if’ rather than going through with it. 

“I’m positive,” was his curt reply. 

Sam leaned back further on the wall and took a bite of an apple he’d nabbed from the stand. They both knew the lead could end up cold like the many others before it, but this one was fresher. One-month fresher. 

“How do you want to approach this?” 

Steve sighed and pulled the phone from his pocket, two missed calls from Tony. They’d missed their flight and surely by now Happy had alerted Stark that Sam and him hadn’t arrived at the airport. He was surely going to get an earful for not coming home like originally planned, but if Tony knew what they were actually doing... he didn’t want to think about it. 

“I’m going to go through a back entrance, you stay here near the front. If you hear the sound of a scuffle, you’ll know that’s when I’ll need you.” 

“Some plan Steve.” 

He sighed and tugged at his hat for the tenth time, “It’s the best we got, let’s go.” 

~*~ 

Exhausted, dirty and probably smelling; Steve and Sam inputted their codes into Stark Tower and trudged inside. It was nearly four in the morning; everyone was surely asleep by now. Sam encouragingly pat Steve on the back as they waited for the elevator to come down. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t find anything man.” 

“Don’t be sorry Sam, it was a long shot.” 

The elevator bell dinged its arrival and they both stepped in, punching the buttons for their respective floors. Both were silent on the short ride. When they hit Sam’s floor he stepped off and mock saluted the captain before waltzing further into his apartment, not a word more. 

Steve suddenly became nervous. Even though they weren’t that late, just 8 hours... he knew Tony would have an attitude about it. And honestly, rightfully so. 

As soon as he hit the top floor, he noticed the light filtering down the long hallway to the left. Tony was in his work shop. A sudden pang of guilt hit the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t get upset even if he tried, he was in the wrong in so many ways. 

He tiptoed to Peter’s room and peeked inside. His son was sound asleep, little night light on and soft snores rising from the mound under the covers. The smile that sprouted across his face was involuntary. Peter had become his world, if not more so than Tony. 

Taking a deep breath, he made his way down the hall towards the one room still filled an awake soul at this hour. It was silent as he rounded the corner. Tony was messing with something, his back to the door. 

“We agreed on six. I had dinner made and everything. No calls, no texts, nothing. I was worried.” 

“I’m sorry Tony,” was all Steve could say and his partner, his love, tossed some gadget onto the work table in anger. 

“You’re a married man Steve Rogers, and a father now too! You can’t- you can’t do this kind of thing!” 

It was then Steve realized how bad he’d actually fucked up. 

“You’re right. I wasn’t thinking... Sam and I have been working on this- this project for months now and-” 

“Secretive project you mean. One I’ve been unaware of, but still being okay for the most part in allowing you to go off on these adventures because I trust you. Sometimes I feel like you don’t give me the same amount of trust back. I genuinely thought ‘till death do us part’ was going to come into play tonight.” 

“Tony I-” 

“Go take a shower. I can smell you from here. And you’re not crawling into bed like that,” he sighed and sounded so defeated. 

Steve felt the need to run to him and pull him into a tight hug to let him know... I’m here! I’m alive and back in your arms! But it wasn’t the time. Tony wasn’t loud-upset like he normally was, this was a soft anger that stung Steve’s heart even more. He turned to walk out, not wanting to press anything further when Tony’s voice rang out. 

“I still love you Steve, don’t overthink too much.” 

Tony was giving him a small smile and Steve returned it in kind. 

As he walked out the door and down the hall, Tony’s faltered. 

Shall I run the search again boss? 

His hand started rubbing almost viciously across his chin. Jarvis had been unable to find any CCTV footage of Steve or Sam in DC. He’d run the program four times now. Either they weren’t actually in DC or they were trying to stay hidden... he didn’t like both of those options. 

“Just run it one more time,” he flopped into his desk chair and picked up the thrown gadget from earlier. It was funnily enough one of Peter’s Iron Man fidget spinners. He twirled it between his fingers as he heard the distinct sound of the shower running from their bedroom. 

No results found for Rogers or Wilson. 

He didn’t want to think the worst. This was his husband, his life partner, the one he’d fallen in love with those few years ago. They were damn near complete opposites but clicked on a level he never thought possible. 

He wanted to trust Steve. He wanted Steve to trust him more than anything. But right now, he needed to talk to someone... someone who could level his head a bit. Bruce was off in Cambodia talking classes. Natasha and Clint god knows where. Pepper was on business in LA and Happy accompanying her. 

Then it clicked. 

“Jarvis?” 

Yes Mr. Stark? 

“Call... call Strange for me, will you?”


End file.
